


Savior

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: 5 times Harry Potter protects Tony Stark and 1 time Tony protects Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 94
Kudos: 1999
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers, Harry Potter Cross-over fics, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads, Storiesthatdonthaveconclusions, Tony oriented fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or the Marvel Universe.

Harry was too busy running away from his cousin to realize his surroundings had changed, from alleyway to big, shiny and white building. He ran right into men and women in suits, skidding to a halt before running into one. The guy blinked and peered down at him before wrinkling his nose and moving on. 

Harry’s eyes widened as he truly realized where he was, or at least that he was in a totally different area than he had been. He didn’t know where he was. Maybe this was like ending up on the rooftop after running away from bullies at school. He hadn’t known what had happened then. Harry shrugged and continued to walk, looking up at the walls and dodging well dressed men. And it was all men too. He didn’t see a single woman in the crowd as he walked. 

There were framed pictures of people on the wall as he walked through the hall, pictures of a group of soldiers that were grinning at the camera. Harry took in the sight of a logo finally, at the end of the hall and studied it. It was circular in design, an eagle with its wings stretched out protectively over a shield. It said the name of what Harry thought was an organization at the bottom. Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. 

Harry’s eyes widened a little at the logo and he wondered where he was, if this was… It sounded like some secret spy group or something. He knew that England had MI-5 but this didn’t look anything like that. 

A raised voice drew his attention behind him and he turned around, seeing an older man and a woman walking towards a door away from him. The woman had brown curly hair that was tinged with a little grey and she looked very impressive, very… much in command. The men in suits around the two were watching both the woman and the man intently, as if they were ready for any order or command from either of them.

In between the two was a young boy Harry’s age, with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He was looking around with wide eyes, awe in them as the older man started to talk. Harry tentatively walked over towards the boy, keeping his steps quiet in order to not draw attention from the adults. 

Harry wasn’t paying too much attention to what the man and woman were talking about but he did hear them mention someone called Captain America. The boy giggled excitedly and Harry finally made it over to the boy’s side. The boy startled a little at his appearance as Harry met his eyes.

“That’s my dad,” the boy whispered, grinning a little. 

“Oh?”

“He finally brought me to work with him. What about you? Where’s your dad?”

Harry shook his head, feeling someone’s gaze on him and seeing the older woman peer at him. “I don’t have a dad. Mine’s dead. Car accident.”

The boy’s eyes widened and then he held out his hand. “‘You don’t have a dad?”

“No. I have an… uncle and an aunt,” Harry murmured, reaching out to take the boy’s hand. They were of the same height and with the way the crowd was moving around them, it was perfectly easy to do. “Who’s your dad?”

The boy grinned and gestured over to the older man that seemed to be in charge. “That’s my dad. Howard Stark. And Aunt Peggy. She’s awesome. ‘M Tony. What’s your name?”

“Harry.”

Tony nodded. “Are you seven too? Cause I’m turning eight soon.”

“Yeah, I’m 7. My birthday’s in July. Where are we?”

“Dad says I’m not supposed to talk about it to strangers but you don’t look like a stranger.” Tony leaned in towards him like he was about to impart a big secret. “My dad’s a spy.”

Harry grinned. “Your dad’s a spy?”

“Yeah. And he built all these amazing things! He’s gonna show people the engine I built too when we get home! You can come with us!”

“Tony, I don’t know…”

“Is your uncle here? Can he give you permission to come home with us?”

Harry stared at Tony before shrugging. “I don’t know where I am and I don’t think he cares where I am either. I was running from my cousin when I ended up here.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Why doesn’t he care? He should care.”

“I don’t know. He calls me a freak and I don’t know why he does that also.”

Tony blinked and tugged Harry over with him when they both saw Howard gesture to them. “Dad, Aunt Peggy, this is Harry. Is it alright if he comes home with us?”

Howard Stark peered down at them, his eyes looking between his son and Harry. His brown eyes were darker than Tony’s and they weren’t really looking at Tony, only through him. As if there was something really interesting behind Tony and Harry shuddered a little, seeing enough familiarity in that look that he was reminded of Uncle Vernon. Harry stared at Howard, feeling as if it was Uncle Vernon in front of them instead of Howard. Vernon and Aunt Petunia both looked at him like that. 

Harry shuffled closer to Tony, close enough that their shoulders were touching, and then peered up at Howard Stark and Peggy Carter.

“Well, Tony, where are his parents?” Peggy questioned, kneeling down to be at eye level with them. 

Howard spared a glance at them before walking off to talk with the other men. Tony’s eyes narrowed before he turned back to Peggy. “I want to show him the engine that I built. His parents already said it was alright.”

“They did, did they?” Peggy remarked, lifting her shoulders in a small shrug. “I’m sure it would be alright with Howard. Howard?”

“Yeah, give the boy what he wants!” Howard called over, his eyes still on the man he was talking to. 

Peggy raised an eyebrow and then sighed. “It is alright with me, Tony. Come on. I’ll take you home. Maria probably wants you home sooner than later, I suppose. Howard and the others can find their own way home for dinner.”

Tony nodded and grinned at Harry, who smiled.

“Come on. It’s going to be great,” Tony whispered, holding out his hand for Harry. 

Harry slipped his hand into Tony’s and followed his new friend back through the crowd of people. They jumped up into a car after leaving the building, passing through various security doors, and Harry’s eyes widened at the sight before him. 

There were so many tall buildings lining the streets and Harry wasn’t too sure he was in the same city he had been in just an hour ago. The afternoon sun shone down on their car as it swerved around in traffic, driven by a man in a suit. Peggy sat in the front seat with him, looking some papers over.

“Where am I?”

“New York,” Tony murmured, his eyes glinting with interest. “I’m working on building a robot.”

“A robot?”

Tony turned to look at him, his eyes wide with excitement. “You don’t know what a robot is?”

Harry shook his head and Tony smiled wider. “It’s… Here, I’ve got bits and pieces.”

  
  


* * *

Tony looked over at Harry as the other boy looked over the pile of robotics and hardware. “See, this is what I’ve been working on. That claw over there is the start of something new.”

Harry’s eyes were wide as he carefully stepped between the pieces of hardware. “All this is…Ah!”

Tony raced right over to Harry’s side as the boy yelped, tripped over a piece and then fell down. Tony hurried over and held out his hand as he saw Harry’s fingers touch another piece of electronic and helped the boy up. “Harry, are you alright?”

“Yeah. I…” Harry trailed off, as he stood up with Tony’s help. He stared down at his fingers and then down at the equipment, his green eyes narrowed. The piece of electronic was sparking and Tony raised an eyebrow at it, picking it up. “What happened? I felt something… It was like when you get zapped randomly by touching something but...”

“Did you touch this?” Tony asked, looking down at the random piece of electronics. It was still sparking in his hands and then he watched it sputter out and die.

“Yeah. I didn’t do anything though,” Harry muttered, his eyes widening as he looked back at the doorway. He flexed his fingers and met Tony’s eyes. “I didn’t break it, did I?”

“It’s dead but… I don’t think… Has that ever happened before?”

Harry slowly shook his head before stopping. “My aunt can’t use her phone when I’m around.”

Tony nodded, tilting his head in confusion. “Maybe you can’t be around electronics? No, that’s silly. Let me take this apart.”

Harry eyed him before nodding, following him out of his room and into the hallway. They could hear idle chatter from the living room or at least one of the living rooms. Tony ignored it, mostly. It was grown up talk though he always tended to listen when his father talked of finding Captain America. That was always fun. The thought of meeting his hero made his heart jolt.

“Are you sure I didn’t break it?” Harry questioned as they walked down a set of stairs into Howard’s workshop. 

“No, you didn’t. You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

Harry blinked, stopped in the doorway to look at Tony. “We’re friends?”

Tony nodded, looking at Harry. “Yeah. Friends for life.”

Harry’s lips twitched up into a smile and then gestured to the workshop, his eyes widening a little. “Come on then. Let’s figure out what happened.”

Tony grinned and hurried over to his own desk, given as a Christmas present by Aunt Peggy. Harry stood by his side as he took apart the piece of electronic and they both looked it over. 

“I don’t know anything about electronics, Tony.”

“Well, good. More for me then.”

Harry laughed and leaned into him. Tony smiled wider as he slipped his fingers through the tiny holes in it.

  
  


* * *

“Boys, dinner time!” 

“Jarvis!”

Tony turned around to look at his father’s butler and elbowed Harry. “That’s Jarvis. He looks after my father and me and mother.”

“Yes, I do. And who would this young boy be?”

“Didn’t Aunt Peggy tell you? He’s my new friend,” Tony whispered, seeing Harry nod. “Harry.”

Edwin Jarvis dipped his head in a nod. “Very well. I am glad to see you have a friend. Come along for dinner. Did his parents say it was alright to have him over?”

“Yes, they did,” Tony answered, gesturing for Harry to follow them.

Harry nodded and fell into step with him, his eyes narrowed in thought. “Tony invited me over for dinner.”

“As he is wont to do, I suppose. It’s your favorite for dinner tonight,” Jarvis remarked, as they walked back up the set of stairs. 

“I can’t wait to show my new engine to my father after dinner. I hope he likes it,” Tony said, grinning widely. 

  
  


* * *

“Dad!”

“Dad!” Tony raised his voice in an attempt to draw his dad’s attention, watching as Howard stood up from dinner and immediately walked out. Harry looked between the two, peering up at Maria Stark, Tony’s mother, who was talking intently with a guest. Howard Stark wasn’t even paying attention to his son and Harry reached out to curl his fingers into Tony’s hand.

Tony stiffened and then turned to look at Harry, his brown eyes still peering at the form of his dad. They both watched as Howard Stark left the room and walked down the hallway then turned into another room, shutting the door behind him.

“I think your new engine looks great,” Harry offered, shrugging a little. “I’m no expert though.”

Tony stared at him, his eyes a little watery and then nodded. 

Jarvis stepped out of the backroom and stared down at the two of them. “Best time for bed, Tony. Is Harry staying over for the night?”

“Do you want to stay over?” Tony asked, wiping his unshed tears frantically, his eyes wide.

“Of course I do. If it’s alright with you.”

“You can share my bed. Jarvis, is that alright?”

Jarvis sighed and nodded, kneeling down to offer Tony a tissue. Tony took it and blew his nose. Harry squeezed Tony’s fingers and the boy met his eyes.

  
  


* * *

“Where’d you get that scar anyway?” Tony whispered as they both slipped underneath the covers. “It looks like a lightning bolt.”

Harry shrugged and pulled the covers around himself tighter. “I don’t know. My aunt says I got it in the car crash that killed my parents but I get nightmares sometimes.”

“Nightmares about what?”

“A green light and… a laugh.”

“An evil laugh?”

Harry thought about it and then nodded, meeting Tony’s eyes. “Yeah. An evil laugh. You're thinking about taking over the world?”

Tony vehemently shook his head. “No! Jarvis and mother wouldn’t like me if I did.”

Harry laughed quietly and Tony grinned. 

“I’d still be your friend if you took over the world,” Harry said, yawning and burrowing deeper into the covers.

“I would be too if you took over the world. We’ll be friends forever, right?” Tony confirmed, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Harry watched as Tony’s eyes closed and shuffled closer to the other boy and then slowly fell asleep himself. The last thing before falling asleep was Tony reaching out his hand and Harry reached out too, entwining their fingers together.

  
  


* * *

Harry woke up to Dudley stomping down the stairs above him, making his heart jolt and his eyes widen. He pulled on his glasses and squinted, yanking on the light above him, and letting out a deep sigh at the sight of his cupboard. Tony was nowhere to be seen and he wondered if it had all been a dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stiffened as power gathered around him and swept him away from Grimmauld Place. A minute later he ended up in the middle of what looked like a muggle college party, loud music coming from somewhere and the smell of beer radiating from everyone. He could very slightly hear what sounded like the ocean nearby but he wasn’t sure where he was. He reached into his pocket, made sure his wand was still within reach and moved, looking around for anything that might have brought him here.

He was in the yard of an obviously rich family’s home, more like a mansion, with lights strung overhead on cords. There were torches spread out over the place, giving the yard an intimate feel to it but it just felt… alien to him. Sure, the parties in his own Gryffindor dorms after exams were done were… rowdy but not like this.

He certainly wasn’t in London or in Grimmauld Place or even anywhere he recognized. And he didn’t recognize… Harry stopped in the middle of the frenzied university students as his eyes stopped on a young man who didn’t look at all like a uni student. The young man was Harry’s age, perhaps a year younger, but definitely not as old as these other kids. He was younger and… vaguely familiar and… he was swaying.

Harry took a few steps towards the young man, taking in his short, straggly dark hair and his light brown eyes and… “Tony?”

The young man froze, still swaying, and turned to look at him. “H-Harry?”

“You know me,” Harry whispered before hurriedly going over to Tony’s side and catching him. “What’s wrong? You’re trembling all over. Have you had too much to drink?”

Tony’s eyes widened as he stared at Harry, blinking once or twice, and then…

“Leave him be. It was just a prank.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he met the older boy’s eyes, the 23 or 24 year old boy. “And what would you have to do with this? What did you do to him?”

The boy stared at Harry, smirking at him and Tony. “Oh look, the kids both want into our party. I’m dating him you see.”

“Dating?” Harry echoed even as the lights flickered above them and Tony was warm against his side. Maybe too warm. Tony whined and turned an alarming shade of green and Harry just barely held him upright as Tony’s stomach rebelled.

* * *

Tony whimpered as he sicked up, his stomach gurgling and roiling and… The arms around him stayed around him. He distantly heard quiet murmurs, breath tickling his ear, and then his stomach rebelled again, throwing up what remained of his past meal. Or whatever he had eaten last. He had forgotten about last night’s dinner but…

The trees around the yard started to move and wind whistled around him. The lights flickered again and the noise around him started to quiet down. Tony sighed in relief and stood there, trying to catch his breath. His eyesight was still blurry and his legs still trembled but he definitely could see Harry right next to him, his green eyes flashing with anger.

“I highly doubt you’re dating him. He’s 22 years old and you’re what… 25 with the emotional maturity of a 12 year old. Now get out.”

“Hey, this is my house. I won’t be told to get out by a kid.”

“I’m not getting dragged into a pissing match. Now either call this ‘party’ done or I’ll do it for you,” Harry remarked, curling his fingers around Tony’s waist. His voice had deepened and lowered and there was steel there and Tony hadn’t heard anyone speak in his defense since Jarvis had died. Since his mother died.

“It’s… it’s alright. He can stay,” Tony muttered, sighing and leaning further into Harry. He waved his arm at the other young man blearily and then turned and sicked up again. He trembled with it and stood there panting. Finally it felt like his stomach had had enough and settled. 

“Tony…” Harry trailed off, curled his fingers into Tony’s hip and led him away, guiding him out of the yard. “Let’s go.”

Harry’s arm stayed around him until they made it out to the street and stopped. Tony watched him even as he struggled to remember the boy from his first visit years ago. He remembered… Howard of course and Jarvis and his eyes prickled with tears. “What’s going on, Tony?”

The moon shone down on them and Tony sighed, watching as Harry offered him a wet towel. Tony took it and wiped his face off, pressing it to his eyes briefly, before turning to look at the man properly.

Harry looked… far older than a mere 22 year old. His black hair was as wild as ever and longer, reaching down to his shoulder blades. His green eyes were bright and the scar on his forehead was… possibly less vivid than he remembered it being. Harry was thin but definitely not… the kind of thin that came with malnourishment. 

He was… built like a runner, like a soldier, and Tony’s eyes narrowed. He could see enough to realize that Harry hadn’t gone to the gym for a body like that either. 

“What happened to you?”

Harry raised an eyebrow his way. “A lot. It’s been a while. I didn’t think I’d ever… I thought it was a dream, meeting you.”

“You thought it was a dream?”

“I didn’t know much about my… Well, my home life was… shit,” Harry finally said, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. “Anything different… The hours I spent with you felt like a dream. I guess it wasn’t.”

Tony blinked. “So… you want to come back to my place and watch a movie?”

“Your place? Tony…” Harry paused, his eyes narrowing in thought, giving Tony a thorough look, before he nodded. “Yeah, sure. Where are we anyway?”

“Malibu, duh.”

Harry’s lips twitched up into a small grin. “Well, lead the way.”

Tony took one step and his knees shook, exhaustion taking its toll, and Harry reached out to curl a hand over his shoulder.

“Maybe we could take a minute,” Harry offered, his eyes darkening for a second. “We both need a break every now and then.”

“What’s going on with you?”

“I’ll… I fought in a war,” Harry started, taking a step back and watching Tony as he sat down on the curb of the street. “I found out who my parents actually were and discovered a whole new world.”

“Like the song in Aladdin?” Tony said, peering up at Harry. 

Harry tilted his head in confusion. “Uhh… I’ve never seen Aladdin but I’ll take your word for it. But it was a new world for me and I went to school and… Tony, do you remember reading about attacks in London?”

“Attacks in London? I don’t read the papers. That’s what Obie said not to do. My dad read the papers and then had Jarvis read them for him.” Tony sighed, put his palm up against his temple and the pounding headache. “Shit.”

“Obie?”

“Obediah Stane. Friend of Howard’s. He has been my guardian since Howard and my mother died.”

Harry stiffened and closed the distance between them to sit down next to him. “Your mother and father died?

“In a car accident like yours and then Jarvis died… yesterday.”

Harry took one look at him and then reached out slowly, clearly giving him space to decide. Tony must have made a noise in his throat as he leaned in but Harry reeled him in, tugging him in for a tight hug. 

Tony’s heart thumped in his chest as Harry’s warmth surrounded him, the cloak that the man was wearing falling around him. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered, his fingers rubbing his back. “I know what it’s like to lose family.”

* * *

  
  


Tony’s breath hitched and Harry tightened his arms even further, occasionally peeking up around to make sure they were alone. 

“Jarvis was the one who…” Tony trailed off, his voice watery. “I wanted my dad to… Howard never told me he loved me.”

Harry’s heart stopped in his chest at Tony’s words. “My aunt and uncle never told me they loved either.”

“Welcome to the club.”

Harry snorted, still idly rubbing Tony’s back. “That’s one way to put it.”

“Come on. Enough of this emotion stuff. Let’s go watch a movie,” Tony muttered, pulling away and standing up. Harry watched him carefully enough but Tony stayed standing, his lips twitching up into a grin at Tony’s words. “Car’s this way. I had Happy park a few streets away.”

“Happy?”

“He’s my driver.”

Harry studied Tony as they walked, noting that Tony was thin, like maybe he had forgotten to eat once or twice. His brown hair was short and his eyes were darker than they had been, perhaps the effect of time but perhaps also the effect of losing his innocence or childhood. Harry had seen the same look in his own eyes when he had glanced into the mirror after the war had ended.

Tony was wearing a t-shirt with what could have been a band’s name on it and jeans and he was maybe an inch shorter than Harry.

* * *

  
  


Harry sat down on the couch as Tony slipped in something called Star Wars into the VHS player, and patted the seat next to him. Tony grinned and gestured to the video case, his eyes lighting up.

“It’s gonna be awesome, Harry. There’s this and there’s Star Trek and your life will never be the same.”

Harry snorted as Tony came to sit down with him, pulling something out of his pocket. 

“So it’s called Star Wars?”

“A New Hope,” Tony said, his eyes already glued to the piece of hardware in his lap. 

“A New Hope. I like it already,” Harry offered, turning to look out through the floor to ceiling glass windows. “It’s definitely an impressive mansion. I’ve never seen a more gorgeous view though looking out from the astronomy tower of Hogwarts is a close second.”

“I’m already working on an AI to install in the house,” Tony remarked, as the title of the movie slid onto the screen. “It’s almost done. I designed the house. It’s got solar panels and everything.”

“AI?”

“Artificial intelligence. Oh, I finished up Dum-E and Butterfingers,” Tony exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the thought. “The astronomy tower of Hogwarts?”

The opening scroll of the movie slipped onto the screen and Harry turned to Tony, meeting the man’s eyes. “I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Tony’s eyes glinted and Harry grinned. “You look like Hermione when there’s books that she has yet to read.”

“Hermione? A girlfriend of yours?”

“No. Family. She loves to read.”

Tony looked at him easily, an intrigued frown shaping his mouth, and Harry smiled teasingly. “I don’t know how this… visiting thing works, Tony.”

“Then maybe we can figure it out.”

“Uhh… I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“What if it is?”

“What if it’s not?”

Tony snorted and turned back to the hardware in his lap.

“Don’t you want to watch the movie?”

“Oh I am. Don’t worry.”

* * *

  
  


Harry fell asleep to the end credits of the movie, propping his head on the back of the couch. Tony was already asleep and Harry steered the man into a more comfortable position, guiding him to rest his head on Harry’s chest. Tony had already propped up his legs on the rest of the couch, the piece of hardware still in his lap.

The warmth of the other man seemed to slide into his body and Harry sighed in contentment, reaching over to card his fingers through Tony’s hair. He looked around for a blanket and spotted one in the corner of the mansion, near the fireplace and gestured towards it. The blanket rose and floated its way to the couch, laying itself over Tony’s body.

  
  


* * *

“So… you’re a wizard.”

“Yeah.”

Tony looked at Harry, his eyes widening. “A wand waving, potion brewing…”

“Yep.”

Harry glanced at him, amusement sparking in his eyes, and drew out a stick, thin and gnarly looking. Harry wove the stick… the wand… around and a glowing stag leapt out from the tip of it and Tony’s heart stopped before it began to race.

“Awesome.”

Harry smiled hesitantly. 

The glowing stag whinnied eerily and loped around the living room, to stop right before Tony. Warmth and light radiated from it and Tony almost shivered. Something within him loosened and he sighed, feeling _safe_. It felt almost like the hug last night, like how it had felt to be wrapped up in Harry’s arms.

Tony stared right into the stag’s eyes before looking at Harry. “You said there was a government?”

“Yeah. It’s called the Ministry of Magic, at least in Britain. There’s MACUSA in the States but…” Harry trailed off, his eyes narrowing. “I don’t know if… we’re from the same world.”

“Let me put the finishing touches to this,” Tony said, glancing out the windows to the shining sun. “My AI should be able to tell us.”

Harry’s stomach growled and they both startled. Harry laughed quietly and shrugged. “Maybe I’ll go get something for lunch for the both us while you’re doing that then.”

“You won’t leave?”

“I’ll try not to,” Harry spoke, frowning. “I said last night I have no control over this.”

Tony narrowed his eyes before nodding and then turning to focus on the electronics that would become an AI.

  
  


* * *

“What should I name it?”

“Hmm?”

“It needs a name,” Tony muttered, tightening up a piece of code and typing away on his keyboard.

Harry stood next to him, quiet, but there. He held out a french fry and Tony took it, chewed, and absentmindedly took the next piece of food that Harry offered. A piece of apple and next was a blueberry. Tony’s eyes narrowed as he swallowed the berry, as he made a noise under his breath.

“Probably should be something that would mean something to you,” Harry remarked, chewing away at a sandwich. “I know you named your bots Dum-E and Butterfingers but this… from what I understand… It’s going to be like a… computer? In your house?”

Tony nodded idly and took the glass of water that Harry handed him. He typed away at another piece of code before his eyes widened. “Jarvis. It should be Jarvis. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.”

Harry smiled and Tony punched in the coding to turn the AI on. The lights flickered in the mansion and then went out entirely and Tony blinked. Every source of power in the house went out and they were left only in the natural light provided by the sun. Harry turned to look out the window, out to the south, where he could see a few houses and from what he could see… Their power was out too.

“Uh… Tony…”

“Wait for it.”

Something crackled in the house and then they both heard a sound like someone was clearing their throat… only electronically. 

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir. I am powering up.”

Harry’s eyes widened and Tony grinned even as the power flickered back on. Energy raced throughout the mansion and blue light flowed over the walls, almost through the walls themselves.

“Baby boy, am I glad to hear your voice.”

“What shall it be today, sir?”

“What’s the weather today, Jarvis?”

“76 and sunny. Lows of 45 and foggy in the morning. The stock market is up and the tide is low.”

Harry’s eyes continued to widen.

“Jarvis, meet Harry Potter. He’s a friend. You can take orders from him too.”

“Very good, sir. Shall I power down?”

“No. We need you to find any mention of…” Tony trailed off, turning questioning eyes Harry’s way. He took a sip of water from the cup Harry gave him and then set it down on his work table.

“Attacks in London a few years ago,” Harry finished, shrugging slightly. “Terrorism. I don’t remember what the muggles thought of it but… No one was killed and one of the London bridges was destroyed. You could also look for any mention of Sirius Black.”

“Searching. I found no mention of Sirius Black,” Jarvis replied. “Shall I search more?”

“Who’s that?” Tony whispered, his eyes narrowing in thought.

“He was my godfather. Tony… I don’t think we’re from the same world,” Harry finally said, his eyes wide.

Tony blinked and stared at Harry. Harry stared back, his eyes still wide.

Tony continued to stare for a moment before turning back to the computer screen, looking over Jarvis’ code. “So there are different Earths. That’s gotta be something I can work with.”

There was no reply for a few minutes, just the sound of the waves pounding up against the cliff.

“He is gone, sir.”

Tony looked up and around the room, his eyes widening a little. “Harry?”

“Where does he go?”

“Back home, I guess.”


	3. Chapter 3

Clapping filled the great hall and Harry smiled widely as Hermione Granger took the podium as Minister of Magic. Ron sat on a chair right behind her, smiling even wider than he was. 

Harry winked at his friend and Hermione grinned, her hair just as bushy as it was when they had first met all those years ago. She began to speak and people quieted down, wanting to hear what she had to say. She had practiced the speech many times in the past 24 hours and Harry knew she’d be able to do it. 

They were 30 years old and Voldemort was long gone but the British wizarding world was still… in the past. A strand of unfamiliar power circled the air and touched the hall behind him, drawing his interest. Harry raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion as the sounds filled the air. Pleasured yells and shouts and Harry blinked, looking around at the audience before him to check if anyone else heard them.

Judging by everyone’s lack of surprise, he figured no one else heard them but him. Harry sighed, palmed his wand, and signaled Hermione, saw her subtly nod, and turned to investigate. At least it wasn’t a basilisk this time, at least not that he could tell. He quietly walked out of the hall and followed the sounds of pleasure, recognizing at least one man’s voice. There were two men and one woman that he could hear.

He hadn’t seen Tony in… 9 years and judging by the sounds… Harry snorted and continued into the elevator and tuned into the voices a little, before indicating to the wizard on duty that he wanted to go down. The elevator jolted before it moved and zig-zagged through the Ministry and then Harry knew without a doubt where the voices were coming from.

He ended up at the hall of the Veil again, paused at the door and stepped into the eerie hall, hearing the sounds reach crescendo as someone reached their release. Harry stared at the veil and then stepped through the fog and came face to face with the veil that had taken Sirius. A few years ago he had watched his memory of that hour, trying to see if Sirius had gotten hit with the killing curse before he had fallen.

Harry sighed again, the voices still coming through very clearly, and stepped through the veil. Only to come face to face with Tony, as the man’s eyes glazed with building pleasure. Tony was sitting on the edge of a bed, naked from the waist down, his legs spread, and a man kneeling between them.

The woman that he had heard was sitting on the other end of the bed, her hand between her own thighs. 

Wet noises continued to fill the room, skin against skin.

Tony looked lost to pleasure, his brown eyes rolling into the back of his head, one of his hands curling into the other man’s hair. His cheeks were flushed, sweaty, and his breathing was hitching, unsteady. He was utterly gorgeous and Harry  _ wanted. _

Harry blinked and immediately most of his blood raced south, making a tent form in his jeans. Heat blossomed in his body and his heart skipped a beat. Tony was now 30 years old too, just like Harry was and he clearly wasn’t new to any kind of sex. “Uhhhh…”

A sound of surprise left Tony’s throat and a yelp left the man and woman’s. 

“Welcome back, sir,” Jarvis remarked, not missing a beat even though he was an AI.

Harry met Tony’s eyes even as he replied. “Hey, Jarvis. Good to see… hear you too.”

“Harry,” Tony started, his voice hoarse, his eyes widening before he pulled his arm back. His cock was hard and pre-come was spurting from the tip of it and Harry licked his lips at the sight. Tony swallowed as he met his eyes, his breath stopping for a moment before picking up, faster.

The man hurriedly stood up, tucking himself back into his jeans, and walked to the doorway. The woman blinked, looked Harry over, and then joined the man, turning to wink at Tony. Tony smirked back and both the man and woman grinned, heat in their eyes and… something else. Something that Harry recognized and didn’t like one bit.

He looked into the man’s eyes and scanned the man’s surface thoughts, wrinkling his nose at what he found. The two were planning on making money off this, were planning on telling reporters of their ‘night’ with Tony Stark and how the CEO of Stark Industries was a playboy and bisxual and… Harry nearly let out a growl at the man’s thoughts and  _ pulled _ at the memories with a strand of magic.

The man and woman stumbled slightly, leaning against the doorway, their eyes glazed over for a brief moment. They both let out a strangled gasp, turned around and walked out of the room. Harry kept a magical eye on them until they left the mansion and drove off before he turned back to Tony.

“Hey, Harry… Harry… Hey, you scared off the fun for the day,” Tony pouted, his hands trembling. He had gone paler but not in… pleasure. Harry could see a hint of what could have been fear in Tony’s eyes. “You’re not going to…”

“Tony, I’m not going to say anything,” Harry said, as he took a step towards the bed. “You should know me better than that. Besides, I’m bisexual too.”

Tony blinked and then breathed a deep sigh of relief. “Good. Then… how…”

“Before we get into the how’s…” Harry trailed off, raising an eyebrow. “You want any help with that?”

Tony stared at him and then leered up at him, grinning widely. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Harry snorted and closed the distance between them, stepping between Tony’s legs and peering down at him. He reached out to cup Tony’s cheek and met the brown eyes steadily. Tony blinked and leaned into his fingers, his mouth opening and closing, before Harry reached down with his other hand. 

* * *

  
  


Tony let out a strangled moan as Harry’s fingers curled around his cock, as warm, wet fingers traced him. His heart raced at the sight, wondering if Harry was doing this out of want or… Harry stroked him faster, cupping his cock within his fingers, and Tony yelled as the other man squeezed a little bit, adding pressure that was half pleasure and half pain. 

His release shot through him and he bowed over, even as Harry stroked him through it. He breathed and tried to catch his breath, panting as pleasure sped through him. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before the pounding the waves against the cliff outside made him reopen them.

Harry’s hand was on his knees, anchoring him, and Tony met the man’s green eyes. Harry’s other hand was coated with come and the guy’s cock was freed of his jeans. Tony sucked in a tight breath as he realized that Harry had come too, maybe even when Tony had.

“So… friends with benefits?” Tony tried hesitantly.

Harry snorted and nodded, tucking both of them back into their pants. “Yeah, sure. Anyway… I think I figured at least one part of this… visiting business out.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he stood up, a little shakily, and walked out of the room. “What’d you find? Is it something magical causing it?”

“I don’t know what’s causing it but I know… our worlds are connected,” Harry explained as Tony led him out of the room and into the living room and then down into his workshop. “There’s… a veil in my world, in the ministry.”

“Veil?”

“Imagine a doorway but totally covered in mist and fog and creepy,” Harry offered, stopping as Tony did in the middle of the workshop. 

“A doorway?”

“Creepy doorway, Tony. It… sucked in the body of my godfather when he died close to it,” Harry said, letting out a sigh. “Anyway, I was attending Hermione’s… acceptance speech when I began to hear voices. Your voices.”

Tony blinked as he knelt down to look over a car, smirking up at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You sounded like you were having a lot of fun,” Harry retorted, crossing his arms. “I followed them and crossed through the veil to appear in your bedroom.”

Tony stared up at Harry, watching the man as he leaned against the table in the middle of the workshop. “You crossed through the veil? You heard voices.”

“I’ve heard voices before but it wasn’t… It was a basilisk,” Harry explained warily, closing his eyes at a memory before reopening them. “I was cautious. Mostly.”

“You wanted to get some of this action.”

Harry glared at him and Tony snorted. 

“You’re welcome by the way,” Tony said, smiling. “I’m going through the playboy manual.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “There’s a manual?”

“I wrote it.”

“Of course you did. So… Our worlds are connected,” Harry finished, shrugging at the thought. “And maybe now I can control it but we’ll see.”

“Jarvis, turn on my working playlist,” Tony spoke, standing up and walking over to the same table that Harry was leaning against. Music instantly started up, sounding from speakers hidden in the ceiling. It was rock music, loud but fun. Harry vaguely recognized the band but didn’t recognize the song. “Does your world have cell phones? Stark Industries has a phone if you don’t.”

“Why are we talking about cell phones?”

“Then we can talk,” Tony answered, picking up a piece of hardware and turning to look at the big computer on the table. 

“Yeah, but we’re…”

“Harry, it’s me. I can invent anything that can work between worlds,” Tony said, winking at him. “Hey, it could… what about using your magic instead of cell towers?”

“Well.. it would have to be a set amount. If someone takes all my magic, removes it from my body… I could die.”

Tony froze and turned to look at him, his brown eyes widening. “What do you mean?”

“My magic is a part of me,” Harry explained, gesturing to himself. “It’s like… if you remove someone’s heart, they’ll die. It’s the same way with us. Removing our magic equals death.”

Tony stared at him, his skin slightly pale, before he nodded. “Right. I’ll work with Jarvis and…”

“There could be a rune though,” Harry offered, pondering Tony’s words. “Rune to hold a set portion of power and then connect it to… The ministry does have some tech wizards but the American wizards in my world have more staff.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “Tech wizards. Tell me everything.”

Harry snorted and pulled over a stool as Tony started to work. He began to explain slowly, as Tony typed away at his computer. He smiled as Tony talked to Jarvis throughout the afternoon, as Tony’s eyes narrowed in thought. 

Tony worked all the way throughout the morning, tinkering with a small cell phone. Harry watched him work, casting runes as requested though Harry distinctly got the feeling that Tony was just asking to see him cast spells. When Tony asked to see something different, Harry whispered the one incantation that was as familiar to him as breathing was.

Prongs leapt from his fingers and loped about the workshop, antlers bowed in search of something. Tony stared at the glowing stag, his eyes wide with awe. 

The music turned off a minute later and Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering if Jarvis had malfunctioned.

“Tony! You forgot---”

Harry turned around to see a young woman standing at the doorway of the workshop. Her long red hair was in a tight ponytail and her eyes were wide as she stared at Prongs.

“Uh… Pepper, what’d I forget this time? Is it something I can postpone? The board can always wait because they’re the board of my company.”

Pepper… continued to stare and Harry turned to look at Tony, gesturing to the woman questioningly. He called back his patronus and Prongs vanished. 

“Pepper, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine, Harry Potter. Harry, meet Pepper Potts.”

Tony turned back to his computer as he exclaimed under his breath about something. Harry’s lips twitched up into a small amused grin and walked over to meet her, holding out his hand to Pepper. “Nice to meet you.”

Pepper stared at him, blinked once, and then grasped his hand in return. “A friend or a  _ friend _ ?”

“What’s the difference between the two?”

“A friend doesn’t have to be escorted out the morning after. A  _ friend _ signs a nondisclosure agreement before spending the night.”

Harry blinked and turned to look at Tony, who waved dismissively at him, and then looked back to Pepper. “Are you a…”

“I’m his assistant. So which one are you?”

“He’s a  **friend** , Pep,” Tony said, raising his voice a little bit. “We met when we were children.”

“There’s a third option?” Pepper asked, looking between the two of them.

“There’s always a third option, Pepper,” Tony offered, finally glancing up at them. “Always. It’s not just go big or go home. There’s a grey middle ground.”

Harry snorted and Pepper continued to stare.

“It’s a long story,” Harry said, smiling slightly. “Or… I suppose I could tell you. It is a different world after all.”

“Is this anything illegal?” Pepper asked, frowning at them.

“Not here it isn’t.”

Pepper looked at him and Harry looked at Tony, who shrugged. 

“Wizard,” Harry explained tentatively, pointing at himself. 

“Ahaha!”

Harry turned to look at Tony and walked over to look over his shoulder, looking at the cell phone in his hands. 

“Big development?”

“...Maybe. Give me a moment.”

Harry opened his mouth to reply when Tony stood up from his seat, his eyes narrowed in thought.

“Could you do the same rune that you were doing?” Tony questioned, pointing at the back of the phone in his hands.

Harry closed the distance between them and drew the symbol with his fingers, tracing the smooth surface of the back of the phone. He drew some magic with it, willing it to stay within the lines. Power flowed around him and through his finger and into the phone. He watched as the piece of technology lit up green, otherworldly and magical.

“Okay… Is there something you do to go back?” Tony asked, tilting his head, his eyes wide as he watched Harry work. 

“You think it’ll work?”

“I know it will. It’s my calculations.”

Tony handed the Stark phone over and Harry turned it around in his hands before thinking, thinking about Grimmauld Place and his friends and the Burrow and quidditch and everything else. He closed his eyes and thought of apparating and felt the familiar tug at his waist of a portkey.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked up at the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. The elf who had replaced Kreacher stood over him, looking at him with shaky eyes.

“Master Harry! Master Harry is back!”

Harry grinned and looked down at the phone and dialed the only number in the contacts.

“You have reached Tony Stark. Please leave a message and tell me if I’m a genius at the tone.”

Harry laughed out loud, shaking his head. “Tony! You’re a genius.”

Tony snorted. “Of course I am.”

“Your head’s not getting too big now, is it?”

“I could stand to be complimented once more. Perhaps another handjob or two?”

Harry laughed again. “Only you would make a phone that works with my magic between worlds. And raincheck on the handjob. Tell Pepper I wish her luck.”

“Oh, Merlin, how could you? I am not hard to handle.”

“Merlin?”

“Would you prefer Gandalf?”

“Oh, fine. Merlin is a historical figure in my world you know,” Harry remarked, as he stood up and waved off his house elf. The elf handed the daily edition of the Prophet to him and Harry’s eyes widened at the top headline, his heart thumping in his chest. “Uh, Tony, I’ve got to go.”

“What is it?”

“Wizarding business. I’ll talk to you later?”

“What kind of business?”

“Uhh, it’s a little complicated. Something along the lines of someone doing something they shouldn’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Pepper! Blow the roof!”

“But you’ll die!”

“Ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons and you gave it the best one ever!”

Tony stared up at Stane, his heart racing, as he clutched onto the roof of the Stark Industries laboratory. The moon shone down onto them even as he fought for his life. Stane raised and aimed his arms, the repulsor tech powering up. Tony flinched even as sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes. Jarvis was silently alerting him to his dying arc reactor, as it reached 2% power. “Pepper!”

“And now I’m going to kill you with it!”

Stane fired a missile and Tony jumped, seeing it race towards the corner of the roof. The explosion ripped through the air but it missed him. 

“You may have ripped out my targeting system.”

Tony stared into Stane’s eyes and saw nothing sane in them. There was no trace of the man who had stepped into protect him after Howard and Maria died. Instead there was the man who had betrayed him. Had hired the Ten Rings to kill him.

“Time to hit the button!”

“You told me not to!” Pepper yelled up as Stane fired another missile. It raced above him and hit the roof behind him, shattering glass and vents. 

“Hold still you little prick,” Stane exclaimed, his eyes narrowed with irritation.

Tony’s stomach roiled at the venom in Stane’s voice. “Just do it!”

“But you’ll die!”

Stane fired another missile and it rocketed towards him, hitting the glass around him. The glass shattered and Tony’s arm slipped, leaving his gloved hand to hold onto the panes above him. He shook and trembled, ducking his head down to protect himself.

“Push it!”

He heard Pepper cry out and then the giant arc reactor below him lit up as it blew. Tony braced himself only for arms to curl around him, a shimmering red shield enveloping him. He looked up into familiar green eyes, his own widening as Harry shielded him with his body and his magic. 

The giant arc reactor blew below them and a beam of energy shot through Harry’s magic and up into the sky. Harry seemed to almost tremble with energy, both of his arms wrapped around him. The last thing Tony saw was the glow of Harry’s eyes and his magic visibly reaching out to Tony, shimmering red light enveloping him.

* * *

  
  


“Tony!”

“Don’t you dare leave me.”

“Ah, Merlin, ‘m not going towards the light. You give really good handjobs.”

The warm touch to his chest moved even as Harry spluttered. Tony slowly blinked his eyes open, curling his fingers into the soft mattress underneath him. Harry was sitting on a chair right next to the bed, his head propped on an arm. Harry’s eyes were red and his hair was longer than the last time he had seen the other man, a hint of facial hair peeking through as well. He looked like he had been through hell.

“You look like shit.”

Harry snorted and slipped his fingers into Tony’s, entwining their hands. “You’re one to talk. You almost died. What the fuck happened in the past… four months? You weren’t...”

Tony swallowed and closed his eyes, turning away from Harry’s gaze.

“ _ Tony. _ What happened? What… what is the armor I found you in?”

“J… tell him.”

Warm fingers cupped his chin and turned him to face Harry. Tony leaned into the touch, sighing and melting further into the mattress. “Tony.”

“Sir was kidnapped and held captive for three months.”

Harry froze, his eyes narrowing. The sunlight that streamed through the windows of his home made it look like Harry’s eyes were glowing and Tony wasn’t entirely sure that it was the sunlight. “ _ What happened?” _

Tony shivered at Harry’s words, easily able to hear the steel underneath. “Obediah ordered my death. The men whom he hired kept me captive instead and ordered me to build them a weapon.”

Harry sucked in a strangled gasp. “They ordered you to build… a set of armor?”

Tony shook his head. “No. They wanted the Jericho, one of my newest weapons. I refused.”

Harry shuddered and ran his hand down Tony’s chest, making him shiver a little bit. His fingers danced over the small arc reactor in his chest and Harry met his eyes slowly.

“They tortured you.”

“They had my weapons. Obediah was dealing with them under the table. I… couldn’t--”

“Tony, it’s torture. No one holds for very long under torture,” Harry offered quietly. “You built this, didn’t you? Instead of a weapon.”

“Yeah. Or… I built the first version of it.”

Harry blinked down at him, his eyes widening a little. “The first version?”

Tony curled further into the mattress underneath him. “I… may or may not have built another suit.”

Harry stared at him and then gestured to the bed. “You think I could…”

“What?” 

“Stay here with you?” Harry finished, his eyes soft but not with pity. Concern.

“Yeah, sure. There’s a chair over… over there somewhere--”

“Tony, I meant…” Harry trailed off, meeting Tony’s before slowly shuffling onto the bed next to him. “I meant like this. You look like you’ve been through hell and I’m plenty exhausted.”

Tony almost whined out loud at Harry’s offer and instantly tried to move to make room only for his ribs to protest. Harry reached out and curled his fingers into Tony’s, pressing his other hand to his bare chest and murmuring a few words under his breath. 

Coolness radiated outward from Harry’s fingertips, slipping into him, and Tony sighed as pressure and pain-heat was relieved. 

“Another suit? Was that the one that you were just fighting?”

“‘S complicated,” Tony murmured as he curled into Harry’s side. His legs, arms and body ached and he totally wasn’t going to think about the fact that Obediah had hired men to kidnap him. Or he supposed, Obediah had ordered the Ten Rings to kill him but they hadn’t. “Don’t want to talk about it.”

Harry grinned and wrapped an arm about Tony, leaning into him too. “Are the men who did that to you dead?”

Tony closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into Harry’s chest, trying to make himself smaller. “You mean the arc reactor in here?”

He rubbed the arc reactor that Pepper had brought into the hospital a few hours ago, flashes of memories running through his mind. “...I kind of… did it.”

“What’d you mean?”

“They were my weapons.”

“Tony…”

“It’s my fault and I shut down the weapons development at Stark Industries and now everyone hates my guts. They were my weapons. My weapons that killed good men and women. Dad never…”

“Tony, did you know Stark Industries was selling weapons under the table?”

He shook his head and felt Harry’s chest rumble underneath him.

“That is not your fault then.”

“Obediah was selling them to the Ten Rings. To make more money. He… hired them to kill me so that he could take over the company.”

Harry sucked in a tight breath. “Obediah?”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah.”

* * *

  
  


“I want to make amends,” Tony retorted, looking at Pepper and Harry as the three of them got ready for the press conference the next day. His fingers were bandaged and there were two butterfly bandages taping together skin on his face, mostly just for show. Harry had healed most of his injuries already without a word otherwise. His fingers still shook a little as he tried to tie his tie, his palms sweaty. “Besides Jarvis is already looking for other sites. You don’t want to let him down, do you?”

“Jarvis is an AI,” Pepper said, as Harry walked over to Tony and helped him finish dressing. Tony looked into Harry’s green eyes as the man tied the tie loosely enough that it wasn’t restrictive. 

“I would have imagined this but the exact opposite of this,” Tony teased. “Me with the pulling off all your clothes and you with the kissing.”

Harry snorted, a flash of heat there and gone in his eyes. “You’re injured.”

“Not really,” Tony replied, smirking at the man. “Your fault.”

Harry’s lips twitched up into an amused smile. “Iron Man. I like it.”

“Of course you do. I thought it up.”

“The papers did that,” Pepper remarked, grinning and interrupting them just as the door opened and one of the agents walked in. Pepper had said something about a government agency helping them in the aftermath but Tony didn’t quite remember the name of it.

“Pepper, how could you? I am hurt and confused,” Tony said, blinking his eyes innocently. “Very hurt.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and turned to the agent, discussing the press conference.

* * *

  
  


Harry watched as Tony opened his mouth, watched as the press waited expectantly for some bullshit answer that they all knew it was. And then Tony looked over to him and Harry met his eyes, green to brown, and shrugged. He didn’t know what would happen if Tony said the answer he thought he was going to. Would the world explode upon knowing what really happened in that fight two nights ago? 

Back in his world, he had been investigating certain circles of people who were not being too careful with their magic. He and Ron had managed to settle things down but still… What would happen if his world found out that wizards and witches were real? That magic was real? But Tony wasn’t magic and nor was he an alien or something like that. He was human. Harry idly wondered if there was anything supernatural about this world, vaguely remembering Tony telling him about how Howard was always searching for a ‘Captain America’.

“I am Iron Man.”

The press went crazy and the reporters snapped hundreds of photos of Tony Stark. Harry snorted and smiled when Tony raised an eyebrow to him. 

  
  


* * *

“Call me and I’ll try to come help,” Harry offered, as Happy drove them back to Tony’s mansion that evening. “I can’t promise I’ll be able to but--”

“Jarvis will have my back,” Tony said, grinning heatedly as he slid onto Harry’s lap in the back seat of the car. He heard Happy roll up the dividing window and then returned his focus to his boyfriend from another dimension. “He’s my copilot and such.”

“Copilot?”

Harry curled an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pressed his mouth to Tony’s, hearing the man groan. They both shuddered as their lower bodies touched, their cocks straining to attention. “Never had… car sex before.”

Tony snorted and dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder, as he licked into his mouth. “It’s… something special. Hey, how come you haven’t had... _ fuck _ … car sex before?”

“I don’t drive,” Harry muttered, pulling away and pressing a kiss to Tony’s bare neck, nipping into the skin a little. Tony shuddered and reached down to quickly shuck off his suit pants, pulling down Harry’s too. A bump in the road caused them both to fall into each other and Harry groaned at the added pressure. “Thanks for the suit, by the way.”

Tony nodded and shivered, heat filling him and sparks of pleasure and his world had dwindled to the need for friction. He needed more and bucked up against the fingers that wrapped around them both. “You... don’t... drive.”

“You’re still talking,” Harry muttered, pulling Tony’s suit vest down and searching for bare skin and finding it. Tony whined and arched into him even as he shied away when Harry’s fingers touched the arc reactor in his chest. 

Harry paused and watched as Tony started to pull away, turning to look out the window instead of… He reached out and cupped Tony’s cheek, tilting his face back to his. 

“Tony… I don’t mind.”

“It’s ugly.”

“I have ugly scars too. Besides, it’s not ugly. It’s your heart,” Harry offered quietly, reaching up to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

Tony blinked as he leaned into Harry’s fingers, some warm sensation filling his chest that wasn’t related to his hard cock. Harry looked right into his eyes and then stroked him, pumping both of their cocks at once, squeezing minutely, and Tony let out a strangled gasp as he came, his toes curling in his formal shoes.

* * *

  
  


The moment that Jarvis was strangled silent, Tony froze in the entrance way of his home. Maybe Obediah wasn’t dead. Maybe he was back and had come to finish the job. Harry was still beside him, moving closer to Tony’s side. He looked over to the couch where Obediah had revealed himself, where his godfather had paralyzed him with a piece of hardware that Tony had made years ago.

The night sky was visible through the floor to ceiling windows and so was a man. 

“I am Iron Man. You think you’re the only superhero in the world? Mr Stark, you’ve become part of a bigger universe. You just don’t know it yet.”

Tony exchanged glances with Harry, seeing the man frown, and then turned back to the stranger who had somehow gotten to Jarvis.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.”

They both watched as the man walked out of the shadows, a black trench coat covering the man’s frame and an eye patch covering the man’s right eye. 

“Ah.”

“That’s the agency that helped us,” Harry whispered, his eyes narrowed and almost glowing.

“I’m here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Sir, shall I call Harry?”

Tony swallowed and nodded, even as he flew up and up towards the portal to space that the Chitauri had come through. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Jarvis dialed Harry, as the connection to the other man’s Stark phone rang and rang and rang. 

It continued to ring even as Tony flew right through the portal and stopped, losing the connection. Space was all around him and Tony let go of the nuke, his eyes widening at the sight above him. He started to breathe shallowly, hoping to conserve his air, and his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

Three giant ships seemed to float in space and one was dark and long, twisted. Jarvis cut out and Tony shuddered as he lost more power. The cold of space echoed through his armor and into him, making him shiver. The light from his arc reactor blinked in and out and he watched as the nuke hit one of the main ships, exploding on contact.

The rest of his own power blinked out and he fell, the last sight being the wide stretch of space before him and the many ships of unknown origin around him. He struggled to breathe as dark spots flashed in his vision, as his heart pumped heavily and quickly.

The last thing he saw was a shimmer of power curling around him and green eyes peering desperately into the lenses of his suit.

  
  


* * *

“Tony!”

Harry stared down at Tony in the middle of the street, surrounded by destroyed cars and bodies of… aliens. The sun was still high in the sky in this world, the clouds drifting by as if there hadn’t been an alien invasion. Tony was enfolded in his armor, the helmet off and thrown away by the rather muscular man next to him. Another man also stood on Tony’s other side, wearing a suit that was all manner of American patriotism. Red, white and blue.

The giant green man at Tony’s head stared down at Tony as well and then roared, beating his chest. Tony spluttered to life, gasping and gulping in air, yelping loudly as he stared up at them.

“Please tell me no one kissed me,” Tony muttered, coughing once then twice as dust settled around them. 

“I could kiss you again if you like,” Harry offered, shuffling over to lean over him. “If that’d make you feel better. You were unconscious the first time.”

Tony smirked up at him and reached up an arm only to let it flop down. “I’m tired, Merlin. How about sharma, guys? How about we just don’t come in tomorrow?”

“Merlin?” The man who was dressed almost in a flag raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Don’t ask,” Harry said, grinning and cupping Tony’s cheek. “You scared the hell out of me. I had to punch through that portal to get you back to earth.”

“Hulk punch?”

Harry blinked and glanced up to the giant green man and then back to Tony. “Uh… who are these guys?”

“I kind of… joined Fury’s boy band,” Tony explained, as Harry leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. He smiled and leaned into the kiss as Harry helped him up, using a little magic. “Guys, this is Harry. Harry, meet the boy band.”

“That’s not a lot of explanation,” Harry muttered, as Tony leaned against him. He casually looked Tony over, laying a hand over the chestplate of the armor and whispering a few words under his breath. Tony let out a sigh of relief as broken ribs healed in an instant, leaning into Harry a little more.

Footsteps echoed in the empty street and Harry turned to look behind them. Buildings all around them were damaged, some even with fire and smoke trickling out of them through windows. Most of the windows he could see had no glass and one floor of a building was torn through, like something big ran through it and leapt out the other side.

Men in black combat suits walked towards them, wielding rifles and pistols. They stopped quite a few feet away from Tony and the others, studying the bodies of the aliens like they were going to get up again. Harry idly drew his wand and walked over to poke one of the bodies with it, a memory flashing through his mind of when he did the same thing to the troll in his first year.

The alien stayed dead and Harry nodded, walking back over to Tony’s side. Tony raised an eyebrow and Harry grinned, gesturing to the other men in the group and shrugging.

“Harry, meet the Hulk, Thor and Capsicle,” Tony offered, pointing to each one in turn. “Let’s go get Loki then.”

Harry blinked and followed Tony and the others, sparing a glance to the Hulk and Thor. “Wait. Thor… and Loki? As in...”

“Yeah. Gods.”

Harry stared at Tony, who shrugged. “It’s a whole thing. SHIELD and the boy band and… I need a drink too. I’m gonna need that.”

The men in black combat suits followed them, flanking them. Civilians began to trickle out of damaged buildings and stared at their group. Harry smiled a little and as they stopped at the doorway to what looked like the tallest tower in the city, turned around and waved his hand. He began to whisper words… incantations under his breath and power surged.

Sparks flew off the hammer at Thor’s waist and the god blinked and stared at him, his eyes widening.

The building nearest them, the one that looked like it had taken cannonfire,  _ shifted _ and moved. Dirt and rubble picked up and moved, piling up in one empty corner of the wide street in front of it. The cement pillars that circled the building rose back up and the gaps in the windows changed, the broken glass on the ground floating up and up until they covered the windows again.

The sun shone down on them even as the building seemed to settle, rebuilt to its original appearance. The slight breeze in the air felt wonderful and the flashes of what he and Tony had seen filled his mind. A small black vehicle pulled to a stop in front of them and a man stepped out, gingerly, and walked over to them. The guy had a quiver, empty, slung over his shoulders and a bow held in one hand.

Harry could see the guy’s eyes narrow when he saw Harry, his fingers clutching the bow a little tighter.

“You are a seidr,” Thor murmured, awe in his voice as he watched.

“Uh… a what now?” Harry turned to look at Thor, seeing Tony’s eyes narrow. 

“User of magic. The ones in Asgard are mostly women though. My brother is the only man amongst them.”

Harry exchanged glances with Tony, who took a step over to Harry’s side.

“Your brother. Loki.”

“Magic is a coward’s weapon, a woman’s weapon.”

Harry stared at Thor and was about to say something when Tony cleared his throat.

“Yeah, well, can a coward do this?” Tony questioned, waving his hand towards the empty street filled with alien bodies. Even more black suited men had driven onto the street and had begun to disembark and had started to clean up. Alien bodies were carefully picked up and placed into trucks, to be driven away into what was presumably laboratories. “Harry Potter is my friend and I do not take that lightly, Thor. Your brother did this and Harry has done so much more.”

“Nothing like this…” Harry trailed off, warmth filling him at Tony’s defense of him. “On my planet, they call me the Boy Who Lived.”

“Twice,” Tony added, smirking at Harry’s wrinkled nose. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Harry exclaimed, elbowing Tony as they both walked into the building behind them. “Both times, I didn’t do anything and yet… people are sending me love letters from all around the world.”

“Awww, Merlin. I’d send you a love letter if we lived in the same world,” Tony remarked, winking at him. Harry rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around Tony’s armored waist, pressing a kiss to the man’s mouth as he stood up on tiptoes. Tony leaned into him and whined a little, quiet but needy. 

They could hear Thor, the Hulk and Capiscle follow them, as well as the archer guy. Harry looked up into the building as they stepped into the lobby, seeing the Stark Industries logo all around them. 

“You could send me love letters in a text but I think phone sex is good enough,” Harry said, as they walked into a smaller room that held multiple elevators. There was dust strewn over the floor but this building seemed to have taken less damage than the rest. At least internally. Tony had sent him photos of the progress throughout the past few months but even Harry could see the external walls of it were in need of a remodel. “Stark tower finally finished?”

“Could do with some remodeling,” Tony remarked, as they stepped into one of the elevators. 

“Welcome back, sir,” Jarvis spoke. “Loki is still in the penthouse, sir.”

“Oh, hey, Jarvis,” Harry said, grinning up at the ceiling of the elevator. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Star Spangled man do a double take at the bodiless voice. “I’m glad to hear you too.”

The Hulk tried to squeeze into the elevator as well but obviously… Tony grinned and shooed the giant green guy out, pointing to a door in the corner. “Gotta take the stairs, big guy.”

“Hulk not take stairs! Hulk jump up!”

Harry watched as the Hulk ran back out of the building and disappeared out of sight. “Uh… is he like that all the time?”

“Nah. He’s a lot shorter most of the time,” Tony explained, as the elevator rose up. “Now… Thor, you’ll take Loki with you?”

“Aye. He’ll answer for what he did on Asgard,” Thor said, still glancing at Harry. 

“Wait a minute…” Harry trailed off, pondering Thor’s words and Tony’s. Tony looked at him and Harry spelled a privacy charm around the two of them even as the elevator continued up. The other three men in the elevator froze and turned to look at them. The archer gripped his bow even tighter at the sight of the soft colored, flickering shield around the pair. 

Tony blinked but shuffled closer to Harry, holding his helmet in hand. “What is it?”

“You said… back there… ‘could a coward do this?’”

“Yeah. You think… What are you thinking?” Tony questioned, meeting his eyes easily. “Is it something to do with Loki?”

“Even though I’ve never met Loki, yeah. And… we’ll need to talk about what we saw,” Harry remarked, pointing up. 

Tony looked away, his skin paling, before he looked back. “You saw that too?”

Harry nodded and watched as Tony swallowed.

“We’ll table that for later. Loki?” 

“Thor looked very… surprised that his brother could do all this,” Harry said, as the elevator finally brought them to the final floor and Tony’s penthouse. He could hear roaring outside and figured that to be the giant green man doing what he said he’d do. “I know. I only just met the guy but… what if… Loki…”

Tony’s brown eyes narrowed as the elevator door opened. “Was not at fault for this?”

Harry dipped his head in a nod. “He very well could be for all I know. But… do you know where Loki held his lair for whatever time he was on Earth?”

“Would there be a way for you to know?” Tony asked, watching as Thor led the others out to confront his brother. “I could get Jarvis to find it. Jarvis can find anything. We even hacked SHIELD.”

“You hacked a government agency?”

Tony just looked at him and Harry snorted, shrugging. 

“Right. I remember you hacking the CIA and the FBI.”

“A shady government agency.”

“Hmm. I remember Fury shutting Jarvis down. I didn’t like that.”

Tony scowled and turned to look out into the penthouse. “You can take down your shield. Though… that does give me ideas.”

Harry smiled. “Cone of privacy? Can you even make that?”

Tony smirked at him and Harry rolled his eyes, as he pulled his magic back in. The shield flickered and then vanished.

“I don’t even know why I asked. It’s you. Of course you can do that.”

“Please. I made an intergalactic phone. Jarvis, could you find out where Loki had his villain lair for the past few days?”

“Villain lair?” Harry echoed, as he and Tony walked over to the bar on the far side of the penthouse. He could see Thor, the man who was probably Captain America, the archer guy and a woman standing around someone on the floor. Power radiated from whoever was on the floor in the large indent. Inhuman power.

“Yes.”

Harry snorted and watched as Tony picked up a tablet and he peered over to watch as Jarvis ran through the internet and satellite data. 

“Stark, what are you doing?” 

Harry looked up to where Capiscle was, meeting the man’s blue eyes. “You are Captain America, right?”

“Yeah. Who are you and what is Iron Man doing?”

“I am this one’s boyfriend,” Harry remarked casually, pointing to Tony, who was still looking through satellite and security camera footage. “And he is… You know what… It’s personal business.”

“Personal,” Captain America repeated.

“I’m looking up porn, Rogers,” Tony remarked, his eyes glued to the tablet. 

Harry let out a strangled laugh, cupping a hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter when the men and one woman turned to look at him. Thor’s brother stood up as Thor slapped cuffs around him and Harry met Loki’s eyes for the first time, seeing the bright green. As he watched, Thor drew out another piece of metal and placed it over Loki’s mouth, restraining, and Harry turned away, his stomach roiling.

Captain America went bright red and the elevator behind them opened again, letting out more black suited men. Nick Fury stepped out first, flanked by soldiers.

* * *

  
  


Tony handed over the tablet and walked over to stand in front of the Avengers, meeting Loki’s eyes. Harry took over and they exchanged weary glances before Harry looked down at the screen, his eyes narrowing in thought.

“Fury, good to see you again. Why’d I have to fly a nuke up into that portal?”

Tony could see Harry blink out of the corner of his eyes, muttering something under his breath. It didn’t sound like Latin and he knew most of Harry’s spells were in Latin though most of the magic he had witnessed had been wordless.

“The Council, Stark. That was the World Council,” Fury answered.

“The World Council. They thought it was better to sacrifice a million people than to see how we’d work?” Tony questioned, watching as Thor held onto his brother. “Who sits on the World Council?”

“That is a classified answer,” Fury said, his gaze turning to look at Harry. “We have no information on him.”

“You don’t need information on him,” Tony responded. 

A noise left Harry’s throat and Tony turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Loki.” Harry handed the tablet over to Tony and walked past him, stopping in front of Thor’s brother. Loki stared at him and Tony followed his boyfriend, powering up the repulsors in his gauntlets just in case.

Loki just stared at Harry with narrowed green eyes. Harry stared back and then sighed, closed the distance between them and whispered something in Loki’s ear. Thor’s brother froze, his eyes going wide as he stared at the man. Harry stepped back after a minute, reached out a hand to Loki’s chest and nodded to him.

Loki sucked in a sharp breath through the muzzle and then dipped his head in a nod.

Harry walked back to Tony’s bar and Tony raised an eyebrow. Harry shook his head, mouthing later to him. 

  
  


* * *

Harry woke up to a loud ring, his own Stark phone sending an alert. Tony groaned in his arms and turned over, falling off of Harry’s chest. The sun shone through the blinds in the room and through the window, they could both see all of Manhattan below them.

“What did you say to Loki yesterday?” Tony asked, peering down at Harry.

“I told him that if he needed help, he should get in contact with you,” Harry offered, watching as Tony sleepily yawned.

Tony blinked. “I am not awake enough for this. Jarvis, I need coffee. I could have sworn I just heard you…”

“Did you see him on that video? His eyes changed color,” Harry whispered. “Mine did too when Voldemort possessed me.”

Tony shuddered and leaned his weight onto Harry more. Harry wrapped his arms around him, his fingers stroking Tony’s back idly.

“It wasn’t him doing magic? No, it wasn’t. Your eyes don’t change color when you cast spells,” Tony muttered and then his eyes widened. “You’re setting me up to take in strays.”

“Is that such a bad thing? You took in a stray when I first arrived here,” Harry offered, grinning at Tony’s expression. “And don’t say you got something out of the deal. You didn’t even know me.”

Tony threw his arm over his eyes as he flopped over on the bed. “Oh, you wound me!”

Harry snorted and rolled over, propping himself up over Tony to look down at his boyfriend. “You did the sacrifice play.”

Harry’s phone rang again and Tony glanced that way.

“Shouldn’t you get that?”

“Whatever it is, it’s not the end of the world,” Harry argued. “It better not be anyways.”

“What if it is?”

“I’d know.”

Tony glared up at him.

Harry reached down and cupped Tony’s cheek, rubbing a thumb against his skin. Tony looked at him, his cheeks reddening a little. “I love you, Anthony Stark. Don’t you ever forget that. Even if you can’t say it back yet.”

Tony looked up at him, watched as Harry reached out for his phone as it rang again.

Harry met Tony’s eyes and then fell back onto the bed next to him. “Hermione, what is it?”

“They know,” Hermione said breathlessly, strained.

Harry blinked and focused on what Hermione had just said. “What.”

“The wizarding world has been outed. Harry, we need you over here.”

Harry’s heart thumped loudly in his chest and then began to race. “On it. Tony…”

“I heard. Do you want me with you?”

“No, you have…”

“Yeah. Clean up.” Tony looked at him, his eyes narrowed and a little wild. “Be careful?”

“Always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, basically this whole story was a lead up to this last chapter. Enjoy!

“Shit! Fury!”

“Tony, what’s going on?”

“What’s going on? What’s going on with you?”

Harry paused as he heard various voices through the phone, Jarvis talking and Tony typing very quickly. “Uh, shit’s going down here. And you?”

“Fury and Romanoff put every single bit of SHIELD information online,” Tony muttered, cursing under his breath. “Every single piece of classified information. Everything. What the fuck were they thinking? It’s been only two years since the Battle of New York but still.  _ Fuck.  _ I knew there was something about SHIELD that didn’t seem right to me.”

“I presume I missed something.”

“So… SHIELD was kind of half HYDRA,” Tony spoke through the phone. “And Cap went all… Captain America and did the heroic thing with his boyfriend and… Helicarriers and information going online. It’s a shit storm.”

“Rogers has a boyfriend?”

“From what I’m seeing, yeah. Something about him being a brainwashed assassin,” Tony said. “I can’t talk for long. What’s going on with you and the wizards?”

“Uh… we’re kind of on the run here.”

Silence filled the air as Tony processed that. 

Harry turned to see Hermione signaling him as their patrol came back. “The non magicals over here are… paranoid and full of fear and hatred. Hermione sent everyone to safe houses, not that we all had safe houses but you get the point.”

“Are you safe?”

“For now. We might… I might bring… I don’t know if it will get this bad but… We might need to crossover to your world permanently. You have gods and giant green men on your planet. They’ll accept us, won't they?”

“They will. It’s only one green man,” Tony muttered frantically. “I don’t even know where Brucie is right now but I need to focus… Don’t make me come over there.”

“Jarvis is helping,” Harry said, peeking out through the windows of the home. It just happened to be Malfoy Manor that they were in right now, that was holding fifty witches and wizards. Draco was going crazy, stuck in the house with everyone, but it was better this than… the alternative. “Besides, it’s never been that way before. It’s just been me traveling across to your world. For some reason. I don’t think we ever figured that out.”

“Shit!”

“Tony?”

“SHIELD had all of the agents undercover on a private folder and all of their families listed,” Tony muttered. “What the fuck were they thinking?”

“You mean that’s all public now? That’s...”

“It’s not right. Harry…”

“Yeah, we both have jobs to do. Good luck.”

“It might be time to go big or go home,” Tony said, flipping the phone to video and peering at him. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Tony’s words, as he turned on the video on his phone. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know but I’m figuring it out as I go,” Tony remarked, scowling at something. Maybe Harry had dried blood on his face from yesterday, when he had witnessed a group of wizards and witches gunned down by American tanks and aircraft. Or maybe it was happening upon a dragon sanctuary and finding all the dragons massacred. Raiding a non magical laboratory in Russia and finding half dissected werewolves.

“Me too. Love you,” Harry said.

“I love you too,” Tony whispered shakily, meeting his eyes. Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the admission from the other man and warmth filled him. “Don’t die.”

“I won’t. I’m a little hard to kill.”

“Says the man who died once.”

Harry grimaced at the reminder. “I didn’t stay dead. That was one time.”

“Keep it at one time. I’m not losing you too.”

“Tony, you’re not losing me,” Harry said, wanting so badly to be there right at Tony’s side but he had his own shit to figure out. “If we need to, we’ll come out in the same general area as you.”

“Noted.”

  
  


* * *

Harry glanced down at his Stark phone and then up at the veil, breathing hard and sweaty. It had been two days since he had talked to Tony and since then survivors had been piling into the British ministry. To the chamber that held the veil. Ever since he had made the speech on Potter radio, the radio that people still listened to years after the war, wizards and witches had filed into the building. Some by the muggle entrance while others portkeyed in or flooed in.

The chamber was now over crowded with hundreds of people, families and magical creatures that could fit in. Most of them carried bags and spelled trunks that they themselves carried magical creatures. There were no less than a thousand folk but considering the numbers…

Great Britain used to have 40,000 wizards and witches spread out amongst countries. Harry didn’t even know how many America and every other country in the world had had but he knew they were already evacuating by some other means and through another portal. Some magical countries had come together to bring their lands and countries out of time altogether, shifting their world into another time or dimension. Some had been massacred entirely and Harry had seen what that had looked like.

Hermione was standing at the forefront of the refugees, directing them to different parts of the chamber. The sounds of bombs being dropped outside filled the room and everyone flinched. The wards had flickered and gone down the day before and their strongest wizards and witches had died with them. Harry had taken to pacing, waiting for everyone to file in, waiting for the last possible moment to start giving orders.

Everyone was looking to him, Hermione and Ron. The Golden Trio. The Weasleys were in one corner, helping with what they could. Most of their school friends had made it while some had not, lost to Merlin knew where. Some had decided to survive on their own but it was a small number. Most knew they couldn’t hold on. The non magical military forces were too many and too much, with their tanks, aircraft and satellites that picked up heat and sound.

“Alright, everyone.” Harry touched a finger to his throat, spelling his voice loud enough to make it over to everyone. “I know this sounds a little shady to many of you--”

“You’re Harry Potter. We’ll follow you!”

Hermione sighed as Harry exchanged glances with her but she nodded, gesturing for him to speak. They were following his lead in this, in their last, desperate hope. “This veil led me to another world years ago and I hope it will do the same now.”

The veil was quiet but he could hear the sounds of waves and that was definitely familiar. Tony’s Malibu home was right on top of the ocean, practically, and seeing as there was no ocean next door, he hoped it was the right… portal. Or whatever.

“The world will be new to everyone, I know. But I think it will accept us. Now time to line up and follow me.”

Harry walked over to Hermione’s side, peering down at Hermione and Ron’s children. Rose and Hugo were huddled together, cared for by their grandparents. “Everyone here?”

Hermione paled but nodded slightly. “I left a note, visible only to people who wield magic. I don’t think there are very many… other survivors though.”

Harry nodded and watched as everyone jostled and moved and pushed each other. “No cheating here. Our wards will hold until we’re all through. Make sure to hold onto your piece of rope. I don’t want anyone getting lost or hurt.”

Everyone wrestled with the specially charmed rope, tying it around their waists, as they stepped into line. They could hear yelling through the charmed great doors, spooked yelling that told Harry that the non magical military forces had found George’s booby traps. 

“Alright. Follow me.”

Harry watched as everyone nodded and then he turned around, clapped Ron on the back and squeezed Hermione’s hand, before stepping through the veil.

  
  


* * *

Harry tumbled to the ground minutes later to a sun swept landscape and to a very unfamiliar landscape ahead of him. The area around them looked to be… Washington, D.C, not Malibu. The monuments of the non magical people were littered out in front of them. His heart thumped in his chest at the successful landing, more like an escape, and turned to look behind him, hoping that most of their people had come through safely. At the sight behind him, he sighed in relief, seeing all of the people who had arrived at the ministry all laid out on the ground. Some were unconscious while others looked around, probably curious as to where they now were.

Molly and Arthur kept people calm, tending to the unconscious folk. Draco, too, surprisingly helped and Harry nodded to him. Civilians from behind them yelped and gaped at the sudden appearance of a group of hundreds of people.

“What now?” Hermione questioned, slipping her fingers into Ron’s.

Harry pulled out his Stark phone and smiled as Jarvis pulled up information. “Tony knows we’re here. Jarvis says to sit tight.”

Hermione nodded and began to check if people needed help. There were a lot of crying children and worried adults and frantic people and Hermione knew what needed to be done. Harry turned to look up at the mansion, his knees buckling as his magic wobbled. He closed his eyes as his magic unconsciously sunk into the earth beneath him, linking him to this planet and to this universe. He had a feeling that there would be no more trips back and forth anymore.

The sound of jets drew his attention not an hour later and he sucked in a tight breath as he looked up. Five of the SHIELD jets that he had seen two years ago came soaring towards them in the sky, circling the wizards and witches before landing ten minutes later. Behind them came troop carriers that were obviously of the same model, their jets quiet and smooth.

The ramps lowered and Harry padded to the front of his people, unsure whether or not to draw his wand, as black suited soldiers ran out. He knew Tony had said that SHIELD had been half HYDRA but he wasn’t… He didn’t know how to tell the difference between them. 

“Potter? Are you Potter?” The soldier in the lead called out, as about ten soldiers flanked them. Harry could see pilots in the cockpits of each jet… quinjet, as they were called, keeping the engines on and then turned to look at the lead soldier.

“SHIELD or HYDRA?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

“SHIELD. The Director said you’d ask. He wants you as soon as possible. He also said to mention a cone of privacy.”

Harry snorted, grinning a little. “But… why does Director Fury want me? Also… why does he know about that?”

“That’s all the Director said. He wants to get your people to a safe spot immediately.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Huh. Fury said that.”

The soldier didn’t say anything but beckoned them back to the quinjets. 

“Harry, do you trust them?” Hermione asked, as Harry turned around to confer with his friends.

“These men… maybe not. But I think I trust Director Fury. I trust Tony with my life and he obviously talked to Fury about this.”

Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged, and then nodded. “Very well. Let’s go everyone!”

“The Director will want to see you personally, Potter,” the lead soldier said. “We’ll take you in the lead quinjet.”

“Fine.”

Harry watched as every witch and wizard began to pile up onto the various jets, watched as the jets took off up into the sky and then followed the soldiers. The sun gleamed down on the jet as Harry walked up the ramp, watching as it closed behind him. The jet took off and the pilot steered it expertly through the sky and out of the city proper.

He watched as the city fled by underneath them, watched as they left the land behind and rose up further above the Atlantic Ocean. It didn’t take him long to realise where they were going, seeing the three giant… “What the fuck are those?”

“Helicarriers, sir. Stark’s design, I’m told,” the pilot remarked. “Never seen one better in all my years of flying.”

“Of course it is,” Harry muttered, his eyes widening at the sight of the three… helicarriers in the air. They looked a little battered but they were still flying, their engines running. All three of them had multiple guns on each side, pointing down and presumably offline. “Wow.”

“Should have known really. What with HYDRA coming out of hiding and Fury disappearing,” the pilot continued. “Stark really knows his game.”

Harry blinked and watched as their quinjet pulled above one of the helicarriers and landed, flying flat and parallel to the deck. Men and women ran about the deck, wearing compact air masks. Soldiers stood in careful spots all over the deck, alert and watchful.

“What happened in the last few days? Tony didn’t tell me really anything and I haven’t…”

“The Director will fill you in. He’s been busy but… I like him. He’s proved himself.”

Harry blinked again and heard the landing ramp lower. 

“Director’s on the command deck, through that door. He’ll see you.”

Harry nodded idly and walked back out of the jet, fit on an air mask and followed the two soldiers who followed him. 

“He’s just through there. Cap’s in there too but you’ll be wanting to see the Director.”

He walked across the deck and pushed the door to the command deck open, his eyes widening at the sight that met him. He pulled off his air mask and dropped it on the table that was clearly there for that reason. Several dozen people worked at computers across the deck and a table sat not too far away. Romanoff and Hawkeye sat at two seats, looking at where the command deck was.. The giant green man was nowhere to be seen and Thor was also not here. Captain America was not here also.

Harry continued to walk past the table, nodding to the men and women he passed, and stopped. He froze at the sight of Tony standing in the center of three monitors, talking through an earpiece that was probably a phone. Tony was in a suit and tie but something more… suited to combat. Definitely comfortable and all black. 

The wall of the helicarrier ahead of Tony was floor to ceiling windows that looked out over beautiful clouds.

“Tony?”

Tony turned around and smiled widely, his brown eyes narrowed but lit up, with energy. “Harry!”

Tony took three steps and met Harry mid command deck. Harry pulled him into a kiss, quick and hot and Tony groaned, before pulling back.

“Where’s Director Fury? I was told he wanted to talk to me.”

“Fury… is no longer Director of SHIELD,” Tony remarked, shrugging. “You got here safely?”

“Yes, we did. What do you mean by…” Harry trailed off, tilting his head in confusion as he pondered what he had seen. “The Director… You’re the Director of SHIELD now?”

Tony nodded, frowned, and turned to look at where the Black Widow and Hawkeye were. 

“It’s been a long couple of days, merlin,” Tony muttered, his eyes narrowing. 

“Fucked up two days?”

“Yes. You could say that.”

“The Director of SHIELD though? Why not Iron Man?”

Tony met his eyes easily. “Easier than buying your love.”

Harry let out a strangled laugh and elbowed him. “I already love you. I’m not buying it.”

“Easiest way to protect you and your people and the people on this planet. Everyone.”

Harry stared at Tony, taking him in and sizing him up in a new light. “I can see it. Director Stark.”

“I can liaise with the world council for a place for your people to live. And I have Loki’s alliance for…” Tony made a hand wavy motion and gestured to a door that led off to the right. “Besides… office sex.”

“What about Stark Industries?”

“Pepper’s got it.”

Harry grinned and tugged him into a kiss. “What about Iron Man and the Avengers?”

“Rhodey’ll handle it and I’ll join when it’s necessary,” Tony muttered, stepping back and peering at one of the monitors. “He’s War Machine now.”

Harry grinned and slipped his fingers into Tony’s. “This about what we saw?”

“We need to be ready. What better occupation than Director of reborn SHIELD to protect the world?”

“Might need to work on SHIELD’s PR,” Harry remarked. “Encourage the trust of enhanced people.”

“That’s where you’d come in.”

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” Harry questioned, peering over to Hawkeye and Black Widow. “What’d they think?”

“Of course I have. I’m a genius,” Tony retorted. “I don’t know what they think. I don’t know what Cap thinks but we have his boyfriend in the infirmary under guard. Think you could take a look at him?”

“I might need a better security clearance for that,” Harry said, running a hand through his hair. “You think there’s a shower somewhere around here? Being on the run is exhausting.”

“What better security clearance than being the husband of the Director?”

Harry blinked and turned around, meeting Tony’s hesitant expression. “Tony?”

“I’d get down on one knee but you know, gotta keep up appearances.”

Harry snorted and wrapped around the other man and reeled him in, pressing his lips to Tony’s. 

“Yes. If you’re asking, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen a HP/MCU fic where Tony becomes Director of SHIELD but it seemed like an exciting idea.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
